vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Augustine
Augustine were a secret society based in Whitmore College. They are known to gather in Whitmore to identify potential candidates for membership. Augustine knows about the supernatural and are especially interested with the vampires and their enhanced sense. Highly qualified doctors such as Grayson Gilbert and Wes Maxfield expermient on vampires and plan to use the product of their research to benefit humanity, such as using vampire blood to cure fatal illnesses. However, in order to accomplish this goal, they capture and torture vampires. After discovering what they were truly doing, Aaron Whitmore, the college's owner and the beneficiary of the trust funding Augustine, cuts off their funding. A while later, two former Augustine vampires, Damon Salvatore and Enzo, start tracking down and killing all the known Augsutine members as revenge for the the tortures they went through. Wes is later killed by Damon. As for the fate of the remaining Augistine members, Damon mentions that Enzo told him that it was way off the tenure track and that the Augistine society had a bit of a rough streak. Wes then says there is no augistine society and just him. This hints that possibly Wes sent Enzo to kill the remaining Augistine members. History In Season 5, Episode 6: “Handle With Care” of The Vampire Diaries, we finally got a chance to learn more about the super secret society active on the Whitmore College campus — well, we got to learn more about their sandwich bar, at least. Here’s a rundown of everything we know so far about the Augustine Society. Grayson Gilbert One of the first things we learned about Augustine is that Elena’s dad, Grayson Gilbert, was a member before his death. This automatically sent up a red flag for any vampires and vampire lovers on TVD as Elena’s dad was pretty much anti-vamp. Whitmore House The Augustine Society seems to have regular meetings at Whitmore House, implying that the society has been in existence for a while and has some sort of connection to the college. Legacies Who else is a member? So far, we know of both Dr. Wes Maxfield and Dianne Freeman, staff at Whitmore college who seem to have leadership roles in the society. Aaron was also present at the Whitmore House mixer, but seemed ignorant to what he was there for. Is he clueless or just a really good liar? Dr. Wes mentioned that the society is composed mostly of legacies, but if someone has a skill the society wants, they will be recruited. He falls into the latter category as he is a brilliant scientist. Vampire Physiology Dr. Wes is doing research on vampire physiology for the society. He turned his research assistant Jesse to use as a lab rat for said experiments. To what aim, we are not yet sure. Their own vampire Elena and Caroline are first “introduced” to the society when their roomie, Megan, is murdered by a vampire and it is then covered up. Dr. Wes later explains that the Augustine Society covered it up because it was their vampire who committed the killing. Caroline and Elena Prior to last night’s episode, the Augustine society was convinced that Caroline and Elena were vampires. Then, Katherine-posing-as-Elena walked through the Whitmore House threshold without having been invited in, convincing Dianne Freeman that Elena is not a vamp. Later in the episode, Katherine confesses the ruse to Dr. Wes in exchange for his help in diagnosing what is wrong with her. Damon Salvatore Damon was captured by Augustine in 1953, where he spent 5 years of captivity there and where he met Enzo for the first time. They became very close and over time became Best Friends. In the episode Total Eclipse of the Heart, Wes injected Damon with the Ripper Compound. Causing Damon to feed on other vampires. Damon is the only Known Augustine Vampire in existence. Members According to Wes, most members recruited have deep connections within the society, legacies even. As for their later members, the Augustine handpicks them for their notable talents. Drwhitemore.png|Dr. Whitmore|link=Dr. Whitmore Society.png|Other Members Grayson.PNG|Grayson Gilbert|link=Grayson Gilbert Wesmaxfieldd.jpg|Wes Maxfield|link=Wes Maxfield Dianne Freeman.png|Dianne Freeman|link=Dianne Freeman Trivia *It seems as if Augustine seems similar to the Founder's Council, as both are responsible for keeping places safe from vampires. Also, Grayson Gilbert was a member of both. *Elena was considered for membership before she was suspected of being a vampire, although whilst posing as Elena, Katherine's ability to pass over the porch without invitation seemingly cleared Dianne's suspicion. *Damon became an Augustine Vampire in the episode Total Eclipse of the Heart, Damon was the only known Augustine Vampire in existence until Elena became one in Gone Girl. Reference See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Groups